Cheshire, England (level)
Cheshire is the fifth level of Resistance: Fall of Man. Synopsis Following the success of Operation Shear, Parker decides to take Nathan Hale with her to Northern Command for debriefing. However, they receive no radio contact with the facility en route, and once they arrive, they discover the base is under attack and overrun by the Chimera. Hale is separated from Parker and her men by a cave-in and is forced to fight his way through the base alone. Using radio communication, Parker orders Hale to restore power, stating that the Chimeran specimens, particularly the secret weapon, are in danger. Hale manages to restore power and making his way through the base, finds his way into the British Intelligence division, encountering all their findings regarding the Chimera. Among the volumes of information present, Hale learns the truth about the 'secret weapon' the British intend to exchange with the Americans; it is in fact a Chimeran creature referred to as an 'Angel', the highest form of Chimeran life and capable of controlling their armies. Hale realizes that this Angel is the reason for the attack on Northern Command; it has called the Chimera here to rescue it. With this knowledge in mind, Hale heads for where the container is stored, to deal with the problem, though he must assist in a now-raging battle to stop the Chimera from claiming their prize. Intel Documents *'Invasion:' Inside the computer room, next to a dead soldier and between some wires. *'Specimen Tank: '''Near the end of the level you will come to a large tunnel leading downward. This tunnel section is the area where you encounter the reapers. Proceed down the tunnel and enter the second side room on your right. In this room you will notice a tunnel has been cut into the wall on your left. Make your way through this and into the next room. Upon entering look to your right to locate some tables tucked next to the wall. On the tables is the intel document. *'Post Mortem:' Inside the autopsy room. *'Autopsy:''' After moving through the med lab where you found the "Post Mortem" document you will climb some stairs move through two more rooms and then head down a tunnel. You will come to several infirmaries with non see-through windows. Head through the first door on your right when you reach this section. Once you are in this room turn right and next to the windows along the far wall are several exam tables. On these tables you will find the intel document. Skill Points * Passive Aggressive (3 points): Kill 4 Hybrids or Menials with non-weapon damage. * We've Lost The Security Deposit Anyway (2 points): Break 10 medical lamps. * Mirror, Mirror (3 points): Destroy all glass objects in all three sections. Transcript See Cheshire, England (level)/Transcript Gallery rolf-mohr-scomm-infirmary.jpg|Infirmary Concept Art Trivia *When the Gray Jack is introduced, it is preparing to kill a British soldier. Although some do not know this, the soldier can be saved by killing the Gray Jack before it can execute the soldier. *The Northern Command level may have the largest concentration of Steelheads in the game. * This level may be the most creepiest levels in RFoM as Hybrids can suddenly appear out of nowhere and in two bits, you can see a Hybrid sprinting through the hallways. *Northern Command is situated in the hamlet of Stamford Bridge, Cheshire next to the river Gowy. Category:Resistance: Fall of Man Levels Category:Levels